


Не стереть

by violets_are_blue_my_soul_is_black



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Magical Tattoos, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violets_are_blue_my_soul_is_black/pseuds/violets_are_blue_my_soul_is_black
Summary: Он – стена памяти, где каждый мог оставить свой автограф.Ау, в которой человек рождается с татуировкой и, влюбившись, получает татуировку того, в кого влюбился.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	Не стереть

Его смех – чистый, звонкий, разбивающийся каплями воды о поверхность шершавых стен, синими и беспечно теплыми. Причина не важна, ее могло и не быть почти – неосторожное слово, падение вниз, легкий флирт или едва замеченное касание шеи. Этот смех у него вырывается сам, скребется в горле, неудержимый и хрупкий как стекло: тонкое, звенящее, вибрирующее. Такой громкий и раздражающий, что Киту хотелось сжать его в руках с силой, лопая крупными осколками. Почувствовать, как по пальцам течет мокрое и стереть его низом рубашки. Хотелось разбить, не эхом, по-настоящему, вдребезги об пол, посыпая асфальт зеркальной крошкой, хрустящей под подошвами ботинок.

Кит возненавидел его с первой секунды.

Ему хотелось тишины, холодной, обволакивающей, как утренний влажный туман. Привычной и успокаивающей, похожей на объятия матери, которую он потерял давным-давно, но теплоту которой – помнил. Оборвать этот смех у него не получалось. Его получалось только греть у самого сердца – прижимать молча к груди и прятать в сундук с крепкими стенками, обитыми стальными вставками по углам, и тяжелым замком. Каждая минута его повторяется в памяти обрывками киноленты, записанная на кассету. Крутится-крутится по кругу, пока коричневая пленка не износится до дыр. Кит знает – он крадет эти моменты, незаметно, по щепотке, пытаясь убедить себя, что это ничего не значит, просто его, такого раздражающего и громкого, трудно выкинуть из головы. Кит убеждал себя, что это помутнение временное, что скоро – пройдет. Но не проходило.

Вся его кожа усыпана рисунками. Кит знает – он влюбчивый мальчик, легко привязывающийся и также легко отпускающий. Он засасывает все вокруг себя, словно черная дыра, и никак не может насытиться – людьми, эмоциями, моментами здесь и сейчас. Он – бабочка-однодневка, которая умрет с наступлением ночи, но пестрые от узоров крылья которой продолжат гореть закатным огнем: множественные, дробящиеся, открывающие всю ее суть, мерзкую и гниющую. Их количество – отличный тому показатель, термометр, в котором ртуть добралась до верхней отметки, готовая взорваться и рассыпаться ядовитыми каплями по полу.

На его ладони развевается белый одуванчик, парашютиками летящий по пальцам и запястью. По ключицам ползет маленькая ящерка со свернутым в кольцо огненным хвостом. На внутреннем бедре, почти у самой кромки коротких с бахромой шорт, набиты шестеренки, заключенные в круг, похожие на внутренности маленьких карманных часов. Непонятный символ у самого сгиба локтя, будто росчерк тушью кисточкой из беличьего хвоста. На левом плече – похожий на длинную человеческую ладонь с растопыренными пальцами кедровый лист, контуры которого состоят из слов на латыни, написанных мелким неразборчивым почерком. 

Он любит шутить, что это заклинание призыва дьявола.

Рисунков много. Так много, что с трудом удается сосчитать. Кит сбивается на двадцать шестом. Всегда на двадцать шестом. Он – стена памяти, где каждый мог оставить свой автограф. На его теле написана вся его история: короткая, но уже такая яркая, идущая цветными пятнами одна за другой как вспышки на солнце. Сияющий фейерверк, который затухает через мгновение и оставляет после себя лишь мимолетный белесый дымок, рассеивающийся в ночном небе.

Все до единого из этих рисунков Киту противны. Они чужеродны. Этих следов не должно было существовать, но почему-то они – существуют. Словно назло Киту, режут по глазам кислотой и разъедают слизистую. Они принадлежат другим. Тем, что были прежде. Они – как мимолетные прикосновения чужих рук, шарящих по телу, как россыпь поцелуев, оставленных чужими мягкими губами на смуглой коже. Он ими гордится, будто шрамами, полученными в бою – шрамами, которые нанесены не болью вовсе, а лаской. Которые никогда с него теперь не сойдут, всего лишь потому, что он – влюбчивый мальчик. 

Кит их ненавидел тоже.

Тело Кита с рождения белое. Единственный изъян – свой собственный, данный при рождении, как проталина, чернеет землей среди подтаявшего снега. Не цветной, как часто бывает, а черно-контурный, ложится на запястье, задевая бегущие проводами под кожей зеленые вены. Метка раздражала. Пальцы Кита почти зудели от желания соскрести ее ногтями и иногда неосознанно на нее ложились, терли подушечками красную кожу. Он замотал ее тугими бинтами, спрятал от чужих и собственных глаз в рукаве ставших уже привычными свитеров и водолазок. Так – дышал спокойнее. Что там, на коже, знал только он сам и еще – Широ. Потому что Широ можно. Кит доверяет Широ. Любит Широ. Но, кажется, недостаточно сильно, чтобы его метка – от кончиков пальцев на правой руке до самого плеча – стала меткой Кита тоже. Иногда Кит даже жалеет об этом. Он ни с кем не собирается связывать свою жизнь, но если бы пришлось выбирать, это был бы Широ.

Но у судьбы оказались свои планы на этот счет.

Он маняще летний, теплый, красивый до одури – человеческое воплощение пропитанного горячим солнцем морского бриза, увешанное фенечками из цветного мулине, деревянных бусин и бисера. Пахнет так, как, Кит думает, и должно пахнуть лето – цитрусами, океанскими волнами и молочной кокосовой стружкой. Движения ломкие, торопливые, но порой отчего-то ленно важные и грациозные, как у сытого мартовского кота после случки. Слова, спадающие с красивых губ, не вяжутся с внешним образом солнечного мальчика, вульгарные, почти грязные, раздражающие до нервного тика. Голос громкий, кричащий, вызывающий, бьющий по перепонкам, не умолкающий, кажется, ни на мгновение. Кит так и не смог понять – он пропитан фальшью насквозь или настолько искренен в своей порочности.

У него ниже, на пояснице, – лотос, тоже ему не принадлежащий. Белый, с розовыми краями на нежных лепестках, тонкоузорчатый, сильный и гибкий, в точности как его хозяйка. Что у него, что у нее, мельтешила перед глазами часто, открытая короткими топами и настойчиво себя демонстрирующая. Оба хвастались ею. Она – своей, он – чужой. Роман короткий, мимолетный, но след – навсегда, на всю его жизнь, не сотрешь уксусом, сколько ни три цветное пятно. Это правило: отпечаток на памяти – отпечаток на теле, идут рука об руку, как и они когда-то шли тоже.

Но даже с ним ее спина оставалась чистой.

У него тоже была метка. Своя, настоящая. Но почти всегда спрятанная под футболкой, изредка выглядывая из-под круглого ворота. Кит точно знает какая она. Плывущая по позвоночнику синим чернильным пятном узкая тонкая рыбина, круглая голова которой ложится аккурат на седьмой позвонок и кусает ртом завитки коротких каштановых волос на затылке. Волны качаются вместе с ходящими под кожей спинными мышцами, а рыба извивается как настоящая под невидимой толщей воды. Плавники у нее широкие, изящные, трогают лопатки кончиками, прерываются на родинках, разбегаются по спине лазурными веснушками, как капли краски из пульверизатора на неровной коричневой крафт-бумаге.

Кит знает расположение каждого изгиба, каждой капли в плавнике, каждой дуги в волнах. Знает, что для того, чтобы ее скрыть полностью, нужно носить только плотную одежду с высоким горлом, игнорируя жару. Знает, что она почти настолько же насыщенно-синяя, как цвет его глаз, но глаза – все же чуточку синее. Знает, насколько она большая, насколько яркая, насколько живая. Что она почти светится в темноте. Что она – иногда будто щекочет длинным хвостом спину и гладит плавниками кожу.

Знает, потому что теперь у него – такая же.

Но левое запястье у Лэнса по-прежнему чистое.


End file.
